Fallen From Grace
by Darth Mannykin
Summary: He left searching for something, something he could never find, not until he realised that what he had been looking for had been right there all along
1. Fallen

The fallen worrior raised his head and looked to the heavens, maybe looking for answers. The rain poured down and stung his cheeks with its icy coldness and he wondered how he ended up here. There was a quick flash as lightning struck somewhere in the near distance, illuminating the features of his solemn face. The thunder was soon to follow but, it wasn't nearly loud enough to drown out the furious roar of the beast standing before him and even that wasn't loud enough to phase out the voices screaming merciously inside his head. His head slowly tilted forward until his chin touched his chest and would go no further. His azure blue eyes opened briefly before they were shut, tight.

Right now he would give anything to be at the bar, back with his family, back with her. She wasn't around to help him anymore and maybe thats what led to his demise. They had always faught together. It was always him _and _her. So if thats where he wanted to be then why was he here? Because he screwed up, thats why. He kept digging himself into a hole. Dug deeper and deeper until one day he didn't know who he was anymore, he couldnt' recognise himself, and thats when he decided to leave. Actually he didn't decide anything. He thought he had to leave. He thought he had to leave because he didn't want her falling deeper with him, he didn't want her to end up like him. Mabey, just mabey, if he had of had the courage to tell her how he really felt then she would be here with him today but, he never did.

The rain began to pour harder, threatening to flatten his locks of spikey blonde hair but, never quite succeedind. Even if he had just told her that everything he did he did for her everything might have been alright, or maybe even just the fact that he needed her but, he never did, because of one thing. The fear that it would ruin her life. She was the only one he thought about, night and day, and he guessed the one he was truely looking for. She was his raven haired beauty but, such a beauty like that wouldn't last long in this world. She had probably moved on, been taken by another, and yet he couldn't blame her for wanting to forget him. She didn't know he loved her. Just like he didn't know that she secretly loved him. She was oblivious to his feelings, as was everyone else as he was not one to show them very often. He treated her cruely. Everytime he walked away from her, she welcomed him back with open arms. Whenever he had injuries, she treated them. When he had nightmares, she was always there to comfort him. Everytime. No matter what, and what did he do, he threw it all back in her face. Never once did he thank her or tell her how much he appreciated her being there for him, or even the fact that he needed her. Not once, and maybe thats why she never came after him. He would be the first to admit that he never expected her to come after him but, mabey deep down a little part of him thought she would.

Sadly, this was his life now. Wondering the globe, searching for something he could never find, and maybe here was where his journey was supposed to end, at the hand of this beast, which had bested him. The blonde worrior slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. His emotionless blue eyes were met with the cold, fierce red ones of the beast, and yet, he was not scared. In his life he had seen too much killing to fear death. It was something he had accepted a long time ago. What he was really scared of was never being able to see her again, and not getting the chance to say goodbye.

The large beast released another furious roar as it raised its sharp clawed hand above it head, ready for the kill. The blonde was too tired to fight back. What did he have to live for anyway. He closed his eyes awaited his fate as its fist slowly decended.

"Cloud!" he heard his name being called, and then...nothing.


	2. Hard to forget Cloud Strife

Cloud's mako infused blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything was a little blurry at first but it soon came into focus. He then realised that he was staring at dirt. He was face down on the ground with every muscle in his body screaming out in pain. Then it hit him. He was alive. Somehow he had managed to survive his brush with death, and for that he was glad. Then was was confused.

With greath difficulty he pushed himself up and moved into a sitting position. Infront of him was a small fire generating light and giving him great warmth which seem to sooth his aching muscles. He whipped his head left and right but there was nothing, no one there. He placed his hand to his throbbing forehead. This was seriously weird. He tried desperately to remember what happened. There was someone. A person. Then his name was called, and thats all he remembered. Their sweet, comforting voice. Who would have helped him? And then he sensed it. There was someone else here with him.

When he finally removed his hand and lifted his head he noticed sitting opposite him on the other side of the fire was none other then a woman with her back turned to him. He stared intently at her for a while, slightly tilting his head to the side. He reached out his hand to speak but, then withdrew as he realised he didn't have much to say. His eyes dropped to the ground. Was she the one that had saved him from death?

"...Thanks" Cloud spoke unsure of himself. He was never unsure of himself.

He lifted his head as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You're awake" she stated more then said with a hint of happiness behind her voice

Then Cloud realised. He knew that voice. It was the same one that had called out to him before he passed out. It was the voice from his past which haunted him every second of the day.

She stood and turned to face the stunned man, long raven hair flowing in the slight breeze, ruby eyes staring at him, looking slightly angry but deep down their was a happiness that only he could detect.

"Hey stranger" she simply said as she rested one hand on her hip.

His mouth dropped as he stared up at her. Clearly he was speechless. He gulped back the lump in his throat before blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Surely enough everytime he opened his eyes she was still there. Never did he think he would ever be granted the pleasure of seeing her again. This was such a surprise to him. He didn't know what to say to her. What could you say when you just ran away?

"Tifa..." he trailed off, his mouth becoming dry. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked looking downwards.

Tifa gave a slight smile that was barely tracable as she walked towards the blonde worrior.

"Looking for you" she answered him.

"But how...how did you find me?" Cloud stammered.

"Hmm" Tifa tapped the side of her face, looking up slightly appearing deep in thought. "It was quite hard to find you Cloud Strife, especially when you don't want to be found"

To this Cloud gave a small trademark smirk before his face turned serious.

"I had to leave, Teef" he showed a mixture of pain and regret and Tifa hated seeing that look from him. "I couldn't stay"

"I didn't ask for an explanation, Cloud" she shook her head as she turned her back to him.

"Tifa...you shouldn't have come" Cloud looked up brows furrowed.

"Oh, don't Cloud" She scolded starting to get annoyed. "Don't tell me you're not worth it"

Cloud looked to the side. "Im not" he whispered under his breath.

She turned around sharply giving him the evil eye. No matter what Cloud would always be her bestfriend. They had been through so much together and she loved him. She would never admit that to him though. She knew she didn't have a chance with him. She knew that his heart belonged to another. The deceased flower girl. Cloud still blamed himself for her death even though he knew it wasn't his fault well thats what she still thought any way. It was the only logical explanation for him leaving. Tifa still didn't get why he left every time. Didn't he get that everytime he left a little part of her died inside? That when he was gone she cried herself to sleep? And when he didn't return for long periods of time, like he had done currently, she thought the worst. She hated thinking that her bestfriend might be dead. This time he left was different though. Cloud never came in and said goodbye, he never gave her that kiss, the one he always gave her when he thought she was asleep and he was leaving. Thats how she knew he was never coming back.

She studied the sad man as he just sat on the ground, eyes buring holes into the earth. Tifa wished he would look up at her. She loved his eyes. It was really the only way to tell what he was feeling. She could read him better then anyone one and he could do the same for her. He had to understand that she had to some after him. Everyone needed somebody and she was his somebody.

"Tifa?" Cloud looked up to her.

"Yeah" she smiled back at him reassuringly.

"Where are the kids?"

"Back at the bar, with Barret" Tifa looked away from his stare and Cloud looked down again.

"How long...have you been looking for me?" Cloud asked with uncertainty.

"For about as long as you've been gone...Cloud, you're my friend. I had to come after you"

"How can you still say that?"Cloud asked watery eyed. With a groan he stood and turned away with a limp. "Ive been no friend to you. You always treated me kindly. Gave me everything I ever needed and I never showed you an ounce of appreciation in return. So how can you call me your friend? You deserve someone better..."

Tifa looked at the broken man sympethetically. You can't help who you fall in love with. That much she knew for sure. Everytime Cloud left she tried to move on, she tried to forget him but everytime he came back it got increasingly harder. The longer he was gone the more she wanted him. Then she realised she couldn't live without him. It would have been a hell of alot easier to foreget but what he didn't get was how hard it was to forget Cloud Strife.

"When you left Cloud, it just wasn't the same" Tifa began as she took a step closer to him. "I suddenly had nothing to get up for every morning. I missed seeing you every day. I missed how you were always the first person to greet me. Even if it was just the simple nod in acknowledgement or the times when you actually spoke. I missed all of that" she looked down to the ground and smiled. "You may have never said it but I knew you appreciated everything I did for you. You were just there for me in different ways. You were always the one to protect me, remember? You would always help me out and thats how I knew you cared. That was why you were my best friend and..." she paused. "You won't believe how hard it is to forget you Cloud Strife" she stared at his back just wishing he waould say something so she could hear his soothing voice.

Cloud stared off into the distance. Of course he would protect her. He treasured her more then anything and would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to her, ezpecially if it happened because of him. He turned round to face her and noticed the water welling in her ruby eyes and the smile on her face. He loved to see her smile. It was all the encouragement he needed from her everyday when he was back home.

The blonde looked to the sky as the wind picked up and suddenly he was thankful for the fire. Billions of stars blanketed the blackness of the sky. His eyes shut as he remembered the promise he had made to her a long tinme ago. The stars were exactly like they were tonight. Shinning brightly down on them. He opened his bright blue eyes and brought his eyes down to her. She looked so beautiful. He missed just staring at her like he used to. When she was working at the bar he would always steal glances when he knew she wasn't watching.

"Tifa, why can't you just forget me?" Cloud asked with uncertainty behind his voice.

Tifa's smile widened as she stared deeply into his eyes. "You can't help who you fall inlove with, Cloud"


End file.
